


The Bet

by Fir3fly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fir3fly/pseuds/Fir3fly
Summary: After Rukia loses a highly competitive bet, the winners takes her 'I'll do whatever you ask of me' to the extreme. Ichigo & Hollow Ichigo x Rukia. Smut. DP.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Hollow Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 18





	The Bet

****

**Bet**

"So what now, Kuchiki? Going to coward out?" Shiro asian squats in front of her by the bed, arms crossed and confident. His sneer gets under her skin.

"And who exactly put that idea into your head? Did you hear me speak any fearful words? See me hide in fear at any corner?"

"Rukia – you can just walk away. It was just a stupid bet." Ichigo assures, his brother laughs in the back. He moves some books off his bed to sit beside the raven haired girl. "That is, if you're a coward.."

She puffs air out of her nose. Why didn't they believe her? Why did they doubt her? She uncrosses her arms, looks intently between the two. "I lost. The other girls didn't want to partake in this. I will cover for them. The loser must deliver their end of the bargain. Otherwise, no bets will ever be taken solemnly. I will do what I promised when I made the bet and spoke of what I'd do if I lost - whatever you ask of me."

The males looked at each other. Ichigo knew that look on Shiro's face, he was gonna take it too far, wasn't he?

"Well alright, I'm impressed. For the whole day..or just whatever we do in Ichigo's room?" The white haired teen quizzes, hopeful for her answer.

"Whatever you ask." Rukia confirms. Again, the boys look at each other.

Shit, she was serious.

Suddenly Shirosaki stands and kicks the items Ichigo moved to the opposite side of Rukia, making space for him to sit there instead. The orange haired teen is watching and interrupts as his brother's hand is suddenly warming up Rukia's knee, moving dangerously close to her thigh.

"Hey, man, cut that shit ou–!" Ichigo is silenced, his raven haired friend places her arm against his chest lightly to stop him. "No, really it is fine, if that's what you'd wish to do - proceed Ichigo. I trust both of you with my heart. Whatever you desire, you may do it."

He's stunned, Ichigo is completely at a halt with a dry throat. Was she trying to say..? Rukia was actually okay with..?

"Alright pussy, you can stay there and be scared all you want, Rukia, look at me. Time for your end of the bargain to be met." The 18 year old cut in, grabbing the bottom of his friend's chin, turning her face to him. The raven haired girl despises being handled in such a matter but she will oblige..

They don't even kiss, Shiro Kurosaki doesn't do kisses. Her tongue is sucked and abused by the stronger teen and she just tries to keep up. Ichigo feels..weird, wrong - why the fuck is he watching this shit? Why is Rukia's whimpers and breathing make him..feel like that? Either the carrot top stops this porn plot now or leaves. But leaving would let his twin win. Even if he knows his brother isn't a bad person, his heart would not leave Rukia alone. Watching is cuck zone territory though.. What the fuck does Ichigo do?

"Rukia.."

The raven haired girl slips out of her captor's hold, turning to the other teen who had called out, awaiting his own request. He did have one.

"C'mon Ichigo," The white haired highschooler interupts, wrapping his arms from behind the girl and forcing her button up top open and wide. She swallows hard and waits for what's next and Ichigo is almost staggered again. "Touch her already. She's letting us." Shirosaki complained. Rukia nods to confirm and when she did the orange haired teen was tired of wondering if this was okay. Because Rukia was.

Their lips meet in a slow, hesitant embrace but it doesn't take long for the feeling to be familiar. Ichigo's hands travel all over her while Shiro's plays with her breast from behind, leaving bites on Rukia's neck. She moans, never feeling such sensations at once, all together. Her body temperature rose like the heat in summer..

The three experiment for a few more minutes, kissing Rukia and touching skin. But tje white haired teen gets bored, Rukia could feel his hard-on against her back.

"Let's see if you'll really put up your end of the bargain."

Ichigo and Rukia are slow to withdraw from their hungry kisses. The orange haired teen gets up and switches to sit on his computer chair. The bed was getting cramped. He looked at his phone, it was was getting late. Maybe it was best they stopped here. Rukia let them make out with her and touch her, right? So it's over.

Shiro follows suit and also stands. His right hand goes through her raven hair and Ichigo watches on surprised. Was he gonna apologize for taking this so far? He had this look.. Violet eyes looked up at the brute, patiently waiting for him to explain. The 18 year old took his jacket and shirt off. The petite girl knew where it was going suddenly, unable to ignore the tent in his pants.

"Get on your knees."

Okay, that was enough. "Rukia, no – Shiro, your taking this shit way too far now! She's our friend." As much as Ichigo enjoyed his time kissing and touching her, there was a limit right? He didn't care if she was okay with this. He'd make the decisions for her then, since she had this utter weird pride thing connected to the bet..his brother was not gonna take advantage of it!

"If you'd like, I can suck your cock first Ichigo."

His breath immediately hitched in his throat. Hearing his friend say such a lewd thing; ever so casually.. Fuck. He was so incredibly turned on.. No; Rukia's offer was not going to be thrown aside after all..

Ichigo felt drunk, biting back a moan as he freed his erection. Muttering when embraced by dirty euphoria as his dick got wet for the first time.

"Mh - _God, that feels so_ good.. _Rukia_." He can't help but murmur, being sucked off tenderly.

The raven haired 18 year old smiles up at him, hallowing her cheeks softly as she bobbed her head. He looked strained, enjoying the feeling but holding back. Rukia wanted him to enjoy his victory.. So with her tongue broad and flat, she licked the whole length of him, making eye contact – showing him how excited and unashamedly she is enjoying herself. Mhm'ing at his fat cock.

Ichigo loses himself, open mouthed smile as he watches his dick disappear into her.

Shiro pumps himself, bored of the view before pulling Rukia by the hair. Ichigo scowls, not appreciating how aggressive his twin was toward their friend. But the young woman in mind didn't seem to be bothered much, co-operating quite well.

Rukia took her time. Beginning by placing tiny, teasing kisses on his stomach and thighs, before letting her swollen lips graze the tip of his penis. The sizzling tension built, making Shiro inpatient and blood boil in a certain way. He curses when his friend lets his cock hit the back of her throat.

"Fuck! Choke on me."

The teen gags, accommodating the victor in her bet. The two alternate, rubbing their weeping lengths against her cheek when the other occupied the main space. Or arched their backs as she jerked them off. The sexy high school senior never neglected the rest of their bodies: using her fingers to delicately caress the brother's testicles, running nails gently up their inner thighs, earning their deep voices to moan her name.

Although Kuchiki had lost the bet, It felt like she won.. It was.. empowering to know that she was completely in charge of making them feel amazing.

Having her mouth stuffed with two cocks proved to be difficult soon enough, so before either could finish and stop the fun, the twin's changed up the position.

The white haired teen panted low and dirty, make-shifting a pony tail to keep Rukia in place as she laid on her stomach. Ichigo's bed creaks violently as his brother stood at the end, fucking the girl's mouth. The whole while the ginger was behind her fat ass, doggy styling his way to try and hit her cervix.

Dirty sounds fill the room. The scent of sex penetrates their noses. Their 18 year old libido's have never felt such fire, such satisfaction. Yet the trio craved more.

Rukia's toes curl as her hands fist the sheet. Shiro was now between her thighs right next to his brother. Each thigh was on both of their opposite shoulders, spreading the petite beauty.

"That's such a pretty pussy, don't you think Ichigo? It's making my fucking mouth water.."

Rukia burned from the white haired teen, blushing as the aprioct haired one replied. "It is," He agreed, making the girl shudder as he dipped a digit in, prodding and rubbing the entrance of that tight pink hole. The short teen moaned, clenching the sheets harder as her best friend tasted her over-excited clit. "Tastes good too.."

"Ich _igo_.. _God yes_..!"

The highschool senior sucked onto the bundle of nerves, kissing and lapping away. The wet sticky fluids make it so much better. Something bubbles up in Rukia's throat, causing her to mix incoherent words in her best friend's name. She's dizzy, watching with half lidded eyes as Shiro rubbed her thighs, wincing as he bit down beside his brother.

"Yes, yes., this _feels..so in_ credible.."

Soon the apricot wipes his face, sitting back up on the bed beside the loser of the bet. They kiss desperately, groaning in her mouth as he plays with her tits. The 18 year old girl digs her fingers into Ichigo's arms, feeling his brother's tongue fuck her insides.

"Mh - _please.. ju_ st like that -"

Her dirty expression makes Ichigo's hardened extension twitch. He forces his twin to switch positions, making Rukia hold her knees up. His tongue drags across her asshole, using both thumbs to spread the hole. She was going to need lube. Shiro already came back from his room with it.

It was difficult at first, they had to be slow. Took a minute to find the groove and to make sure Rukia was comfortable.

She became quite comfortable, quite fast.

The 18 year old is fucked between them, moaning and panting while Ichigo holds her up. His cock is balls deep inside her peachy ass, forcing her up against his brother who she held on to. The girl alternates between rough lips, so incredibly high on sweet dirty euphoria being filled in both holes.

They're in sync, fucking Rukia's body up perfectly. When one goes to the hilt the other is close to leaving, only to alternate and sink in deeper than the other. The young woman is in another world. A world controlled by the two men inside her. Not even a reflection of a logical thought is present within her mind. Just cock. Ichigo & Shiro's cock.

"You like this? Getting fucked by two guys are once?" The apricot haired boy squeezes the side of her thigh, leaving a hickey on her neck.

Rukia manages to respond, agreeing with Ichigo's question before the white haired teen asks another. "Which one do you like better, Rukia?" The grinning teen then bucked his hips, holding onto the girl unlike before as he began to penetrate her pulsing, tightening pussy. That sexy voice of her's graces the young men's ears, raising several octaves as Ichigo joins in on the pace.

The loser of the bet cross eyed, tongue out as they fucked her silly. Her body shut down, reawakened then overheated within seconds, leaving that delicate temple to shudder and shiver, jerk about and sing from the crashing orgasm. Her vision returned weakly. Rukia's back arched as she desperately kissed both of the men, alternating and grabbing a painful fist of their hair.

Having Rukia cum on his dick sent the white haired teen on the edge, promoting him to pull out quick. Ichigo was exactly behind, pumping over his now kneeling friend too. Those eyelashes fluttered up at them, a nice cute smile too. The young woman wanted her reward for being such a good sport.

Rukia opens her hungry mouth, letting her wet pink tongue hang out.

That was it..

The teen is covered in cum within seconds. The two boy's entire world's are rocked as they milk out each load of hot semen, groaning and grunt as they aim it inside her mouth, face and chest. It got all over the blushing girl. Their high increases, watching the 18 year old push her small cleavage together as they finish.

It takes a min for the calm down.

"One more thing Rukia.. one last request." Shiro informed.

She tilted her head. It was late, so this would be the last..

Ichigo smirked down at her, opening his mouth to speak.

"Swallow."

The raven haired teen beamed, obliging.


End file.
